tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Slater
Christian Slater, '''or '''Chris as he prefers to be called, is the Silver Shinobi Ranger, with the ability to use superspeed in short bursts that leave behind decoy afterimages. Biography Christian was raised with his older brother Alex by their grandfather, Rolland, in the Rocky Mountains of western Canada. In a hidden dojo in the mountains, Rolland taught them the ways of the ninja. When they became old enough, Rolland told them of the duties of his bloodline, to guard the sword Asamune, which had the power to summon and control the ancient Tigerzord. Alex, however, wanted the sword for himself and tried to steal it. Chris fought him first, losing, and Alex gave him a scar on his left cheek as a punishment for getting in his way. Rolland was able to stop Alex, fortunately. After Alex ran away, Rolland feared the sword was no longer safe, so he entrusted it to Chris with the Shinobi Morpher and ordered him to flee the dojo. With a heavy heart, Chris left, and vowed to keep the sword out of reach of his brother and all others who would use it for evil or selfish purposes. During his travels, Chris discovered a giant monster and Zord battling in Castle Ridge. He elected to help rescue civilians trapped in a building the monster had already attacked, and later pushed the Zord's pilot, Nico, to do the same. Exploring the city, Chris began investigating the cause of the monster attacks, but was interrupted by yet another monster attack. Nico's Zord had been taken over, and Chris called on the Tigerzord to bring it down. Thanks to a lack of communication, he didn't realize Nico was being attacked (or that his mother had been kidnapped by the space ninjas) until he happened to go outside and noticed the commotion. There, he ran into Alex again, to his disbelief, but his brother teleported away before they could get into a real fight. In the fight with Crystalis, Chris and Nico clashed over how to deal with the monster, Chris wanting to help the civilians and Nico more interested in hunting Crystalis down. They did end up fighting together, but parted ways, possibly for good, immediately afterwards. As Korassil's attacks moved farther and farther from Castle Ridge, Nico grew reluctant to even team up for monster battles, to Chris's disgust. Finally revealing his secret identity, Chris asked him one last time to help deal with the Solar Samurai, but Nico refused. The Silver Ranger was able to defeat the monster alone, but when he returned, he discovered that Alex had attacked the Ramirez home. He forced his way into the crime scene to discover Nico dead, with a scar that matched the one Alex had given Chris. Of course, interfering in a crime scene does little to endear one to the police, so Chris spent the next few hours explaining himself. Once that was over with, he visited Nico's mother, Luciana, in her hospital room to apologize for failing her. When he offered to protect her, she pointed out that Korassil was after him, not the city, so everyone would be safer if he headed west to join the Rangers in Blue Bay Harbor. Chris accepted this and left. On his trip to Blue Bay Harbor, Chris encountered Rat being attacked by monsters. He intervened, discovering Rat's ninja abilities during the fight. After a somewhat honest explanation for why Rat had run away from his team, Chris agreed to protect him on his way home to Louisiana. That evening, they were attacked again, but this time, Rat helped the monster blast Chris, trapping him in flashbacks. Helpless, he wasn't even aware of Alex's gloating or preparations to kill him. However, Alex was stopped by Mark Nero, who shot and wounded him. The same bullet hit Chris in the arm, snapping him out of the spell. Nero collected him, in spite of his attempts to get away, and hauled him off to treat his wound. When Chris found out that Nero had been hired to kill Alex, he didn't seem to know how to react. He tried to escape--or even kill Nero--a few times even though he could only use one arm, forcing the hitman to handcuff him. Nero got him to a doctor who wouldn't ask questions, who removed the bullet and stitched Chris up. As they left, they were attacked by Jess. Nero fought back while Chris tried to get himself out of the car (with little success). Eventually, Nero managed to talk Jess down--prompting the space ninjas to send down Rat and Wyatt. Chris recognized the Green Ranger and almost tried to attack him, but he killed Wyatt and fled. Chris comforted the upset Jess. On their way to Scrimshaw--to be healed and join forces with the Rangers there--Jess asked Chris what he'd do when he met Alex again. Reluctantly, Chris admitted that he saw no other course but fratricide. They arrived soon after, and the Season Ninjas did what they could to restore Chris's arm. Ignoring their advice to rest, he joined the others in their attack on the Thinker's ship, assuming that Alex would attack him anyway, so it'd be better if he didn't endanger the rest of the hospital. Alex teleported him aboard Korassil's ship in order to duel him, so he could truly become the master of Asamune. They fought, and as he promised, Chris killed Alex, though not without difficulty. He released the Terra Ninjas and took over the ship, helping the Rangers win the battle. Afterwards, he was seen holding a weeping Kiaris; it was unclear whether this was to comfort her or prevent her from attacking. Personality Chris doesn't likes to speak, but is always ready to listen to those who needs it. Keeps his emotions in check, which makes him look cold and distant. A loner by nature. His pride sometimes prevents him from asking the help he needs. Arsenal *Asamune *Shuriken *Tigerzord Appearance Chris is a Caucasian Canadian, 5'11" with dark blond, short hair and blue eyes. He also has a small scar on his left cheek.